Keiko's Halloween Party
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Hey guys I'm sorry that this is a bit later than I expected it to be, but I've been busy and having trouble with my sinuses on a lot of the days. Anyways, this is just a oneshot for Halloween. Keiko is owned entirely by YuiHeart. (except for her name) I am just allowed to borrow her.


It was the week before Halloween and Keiko decided that she wanted to have a Halloween party with all of her squad members. That's when suddenly Naruto went up to the front door and rang the doorbell. As Sakura went to answer the door Titiana started barking and Keiko quickly raced over to grab ahold of her by the collar.

"Hey Naruto, what's up?" she wondered.

"What's up with you? What are you doing over at Keiko's?" Naruto wondered. "I thought that you and Sasuke were on your honeymoon." He said.

"We just got back yesterday." Sakura began.

"Yeah, and she's busy helping me plan my Halloween party." Keiko explained while she picked up Titiana and held

"Hmm,.. a Halloween party huh?" Naruto questioned her. "Well I guess that means that this invitation comes in handy after all." He said while holding up a bright orange envelope into the air and waving it around with a grin.

"What is that?" Keiko asked him.

"Apparently your brother in-law has a lot more money than we were all aware of." He replied. "For this letter is addressed to him from somebody saying that they just found out that he inherited a mansion from his grandfather." He explained.

"Really?" Keiko inquired while widening her eyes at him in complete and utter shock and bewilderment. "That's awesome!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"I know." Naruto and began. "And I think that it would make a pretty cool place to throw a party. Especially a Halloween party So where is Sasuke?" he wondered.

"At home, I'll go ahead and give him a call right now." Keiko told him before she withdrew her cellphone and started dialing his number.

"Hello?" he answered after it had rang a few times.

"Hey big brother!" Keiko exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey, what's up?" he wondered.

"Naruto's here and he said that you got a letter from somebody saying that you inherited a mansion." She explained.

"Really? That's surprising." He began. "How is that possible?" he wondered before Keiko told him the whole entire story.

"Wow! That sounds really cool!" he cried.

"There's one more thing." Naruto began. "Apparently this mansion is supposed to be haunted." He said.

"That's alright, there's no such things as ghosts." Keiko said with a wave of her hand.

"What did you just say?" Sasuke asked her.

"I said that there are no such things as ghosts. Naruto just said that the mansion is supposed to be haunted." She explained.

"Aw, I don't know about that. Just because you haven't seen something, doesn't mean that it doesn't exist." Naruto told her. "And come to think of it, I don't think I really want to find out either." He said.

"Why? You aren't afraid are you Naruto?" Sakura questioned him with a sly grin.

"No! Of course not!" he exclaimed while he folded his arms and turned up his nose at her.

"I bet you are, I bet you wouldn't last one night." Sakura said as Naruto placed a hand upon his hips and pointed a finger at her.

"Alright, you're on!" he cried.

"Ooh,.. interesting,.." Keiko began.

"What is it? What's going on Keiko?" Sasuke asked her.

"It looks like Naruto and Sakura are going to have a little bet." She replied with a grin as Sasuke chuckled.

"Really? In that case my money is on Sakura." He told her. "Listen, I've got to go to the store now, I'll talk to you later alright?" he questioned her.

"Alright, goodbye big brother. I love you." She told him.

"I love you too sweetheart, goodbye." He told her before he hung up the phone.

 _…_ _._

A few days later Keiko's mother took her to the store to go shopping for a Halloween costume. "What do you think you want to be honey?" she asked her while she held her hand as they both walked through the store together.

"A princess." She replied happily as her mother laughed.

"I should have guessed." She told her before they went into the girl's department and Keiko started trying on princess costumes. Eventually she decided to go with a long and silky pink princess dress with a matching pointed hat and pink flats.

Before everybody knew it, it was finally Halloween and that night it would be time for Keiko's Halloween party. So that afternoon after school, Keiko started working on carving her pumpkin so it would be finished for all of the trick-or-treaters. "I sure hope that we get back in time so that I can go trick-or-treating with Saki." She said.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure that you will." Her mother reassured her before she hugged her goodbye and then planted a kiss on her cheek. "Have a good time." She told her.

"Thanks Mommy I will." Keiko replied before she took ahold of Sasuke by the hand and he took her to the car. Once they got to the mansion Sasuke and Sakura changed into their Halloween costumes as well. Sakura was wearing a purple witch's costume and Sasuke was dressed like a vampire.

"All we're waiting for now is Naruto." Sasuke said while the other party guests started to arrive. After what seemed like forever the doorbell rang.

"Grr,.. that better be Naruto! We've been waiting forever!" Sakura exclaimed while she quickly raced over to the door to answer it. On the other side of the door was somebody that was hiding underneath a white sheet and she took a deep breath and a sigh of relief. "There you are Naruto, do you realize how long you've been making us wait?" she questioned him as Sasuke chuckled.

"That's sort of ironic." He began. "Leave it to Naruto to dress up as the one thing that we're supposed to be afraid of right now." He finished.

"I'm still not scared though." Keiko began with a shake of her head. "Ghosts don't exist." She told them before she ran over to find Saki (who was dressed up like a lion) and started to dance.

"I don't think that Naruto should try to dance, he won't be able to see where he's going." Sakura said before she started to dance with the other girls as well.

"You really should take that sheet off Naruto." Sasuke began. "How are you going to play bobbing for apples, enjoy refreshments, and dance to the music with everyone else?" he inquired when all of a sudden there was somebody else at the doorbell. "Hmm,.. that's funny,.. I thought that everybody else was already here." He said as he went to go answer the door and it turned out that it was Naruto dressed up as a clown.

"I'm sorry I'm late, but you wouldn't _believe_ the amount of traffic that I was in!" he cried.

"Wait a minute,.." Sasuke began before shutting the door behind Naruto as he came inside. "If you're a clown,.. then,.. who's that over there under the sheet?" he wondered while pointing a thumb back over his shoulder.

"Huh?" Naruto questioned him while widening his eyes with complete and utter disbelief. "G-G-Ghost!" he hollered while pointing a shaky finger over at it before him and everybody else but Sasuke, Sakura, Keiko, and Kakashi (who had just pulled the sheet off the top of his head) ran away out of the mansion screaming.

"Oops,.. maybe I overdid it a little. What do you guys think?" he wondered as all three of the others simply just stared at him with their mouths gaped wide open.

 **LOL! What did you guys think? Happy Halloween!**


End file.
